War
by five2ndrule
Summary: When Arizona and Mark face off, losing is not an option.


**Disclaimer: We all know who owns them, and it sure isn't me, but I promise to play nice with them and put them back where I got them from when I'm through.**

**A/N: Before we start, I would like to say, this story is not my fault. My muse thinks she's funny and wouldn't let me sleep until I at least wrote the first draft. I know I'm supposed to be working on finishing a different story, but I just get so easily side tracked. :D**

**Also, I apologize ahead of time if this story resembles any others, for although I try my best to make sure I'm not stealing ideas, I'm sure somewhere along the way there are going to be some similarities. They are A LOT of stories out there, after all.**

**That being said, I'll stop the babble and get on with it. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>WAR<span>**

The air around them seemed to thicken as the two figures prepared to face off. The nearby clock ticking away the seconds as each side tried its best to stare down the other. It was blue vs. blue as the eye daggers began to fly across the small space separating them. The shorter of the two smirked slightly as she tightened her grip in the combat grapple.

"You ready for this Sloan?"

"Bring it on, Blondie." the plastics king glared as he used his currently unaccompanied hand to pop his neck, first one way, then the other.

Arizona closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, before calmly bringing more air into her lungs. There was no way she was losing this fight. More importantly, there was no way she losing this fight to Mark Sloan.

As they started to chant the age old hymn of such a battle, they both took those too few seconds to bring into themselves whatever warrior spirit they could find within. To be beaten, to be defeated by such an opponent was not an option. Weaponized appendages at the ready, each competitor barely took the time to finish the customary war song before making their move suddenly, trying to catch the other off guard.

Arizona quickly moved her small campion as far back from the battlefield as possible, before slowly starting to move in a semicircular motion, looking like some sort of dancing cobra waiting for just the right moment to strike. Where the brute she faced had a quite obvious advantage in size, and mostly likely, upper body strength, she was easily the faster of the two, a fact which she planned to use to her advantage at every opportunity.

Mark was the first to lunge, of course, but the Peds surgeon was ready for him, dodging quickly to the left before coming back with her own attack. Moving swiftly, the blonde took her rightful place, however self imagined, at the top.

Her victory was short lived, however, as she was only able to hold the much larger man down briefly before he rolled to the right suddenly. Bringing himself up and over, he came down hard, trapping the now wide eyed smaller woman beneath him.

Try as she may, Arizona just could not seem to shift her opponent in any direction, least of all, off herself. Even wiggling from one side to the next did little to even budge the well built man. With a loud huff, she made sure to make direct eye contact with her arch nemesis as she scowled at the cocky man's equally cocky grin.

"Count it, Ref!" Mark called to the nearby Latina, who simply rolled her eyes and half heartedly raised her right arm into the air.

"One." Callie started with a clear lack of interest, bringing up a single finger.

"Calliope! WAIT!" she heard the smaller of the battling enemies cry.

"Hey! No playing favorites!" came from the other.

"Two." the brunette continued just as unenthused, ignoring the childish bickering of the two.

"I. AM NOT. losing. to. YOU!" Arizona growled, flashing her teeth at her taller foe. Gathering herself, the blonde centered all the strength she could into her hand, pushing herself up suddenly, a move that clearly took her opponent by surprise.

Mark's jaw dropped briefly before closing just as fast, his moment of shock quickly turning into determination as he felt his sure victory start to slowly slip away. But by the time he had righted himself, it was too late, the reigning heelie queen had used her new opportunity wisely, and was now where she knew she belonged, back on top of the tiny, two combantant pile.

Pinning her rival roughly, the Peds surgeon laughed wickedly as she yelled to the offical. "Count it, Calliope!"

"One. Two. Three." Callie sighed, tapping her hand on the countertop in tune with her count, her dark eyes never once leaving the television.

"YAY!" the curly haired victor practically squealed as she raised her arms above her head in triumph while dancing in a small circle. "I WIN! I WIN! In your face, Sloan!" she shouted, pointing towards her newly fallen foe. "I AM THE THUMB WAR CHAMPION!"

"Whatever." the losing party grumbled. "You cheated! You're married to the ref!" he pointed out as he popped his wrist and wiggled his fingers. "Besides, I got a cramp!"

"Yeah, okay." Arizona smiled smugly. "You just get back with me once you're all healed up and ready to lose again."

"I HAD A CRAMP!"

"LOSER!" the blonde laughed at Mark's pout, her now L shaped thumb and forefinger already posted to her forehead. "And now...for my prize." her grin resembled the cheshire cat's as she rubbed her hands together greedily.

"The last slice of pepperoni pizza is mine!" Arizona announced loudly to the rest of the apartment. "The last slice of pepperoni is...Hey! Where's the last slice of pepperoni pizza?" the Peds surgeon stopped short, confusion clouding her features.

"Here." her wife said, swallowing her last bite and holding up the now bare pizza bone. Breaking the leftover crust in two, she handed each of the phalange warriors half. "The spoils of war." she chuckled, patting them each on the cheek before making her way to the fridge.

Arizona's brows fused as she simply stood in place, staring at what was left of the treasure she had worked so hard to process. Mark simply shrugged before popping his half into his mouth, chewing happily. "That kind of killed it." he said around his snack.

"Yeah, it kinda did." the blonde agreed, biting her own morsel in half and chewing thoughtfully as they watched the spelunking Latina dig her way through the varius drink choices. "Hey, Good match." she added, smiling as she held out her hand out towards her former thumb adversary.

"Good match." He concurred, bringing his own hand to meet hers, smiling as they shook hands.

Their mutual congratulations where short lived, however, as two sets of blue eyes suddenly widened at what the searching Ortho goddess had just pulled out of the refrigerator on her way to the juice in the back.

"Play you for the last of the chocolate milk." Mark challenged, his grip suddenly tightening.

"You're on!" Arizona shouted, stepping back into her fighting stance.

As the seemingly neverending war behind her began it's next chapter, Callie rolled her eyes as she headed towards the living room with her orange juice, mumbling something about grown ass children.


End file.
